


Promises

by Siancore



Category: FATWS - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Mission Fic, Mutual Pining, Pre-Mission Disagreements, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: “Promise me, Wilson,” says Barnes with unfaltering conviction in his voice. “Promise me if shit goes south, you don’t wait around for me. Fly your ass outta here.”“What? No. I’m not about to leave you to fight them off on your own.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write something based on the new promo still for the SamBucky show. Enjoy!

“Promise me, Wilson,” says Barnes with unfaltering conviction in his voice. “Promise me if shit goes south, you don’t wait around for me. Fly your ass outta here.”

“What? No. I’m not about to leave you to fight them off on your own.”

“We’re outnumbered and outgunned. I got a better chance of comin’ out of this alive. If it all goes to shit, you fly out of here. Do not wait for me.”

“Buck. Come on.”

“No, Sam. I went and got you. Convinced you to come back to this life,” he says, holding Sam’s gaze; his features stern. “You had a good thing goin’ and I dragged you back into the line o’ fire. You got a family and people who care about you waitin’ on you. You matter. I don’t. I’m disposable.”

“No, you’re not!”

“I am! The world needs you,” Barnes says, as his voice cracks a little. “ _I need you_. So promise me you won’t play the hero if it looks like they’re closing in and there’s no escape. You leave me and save yourself. Do you understand me, soldier?”

“And then what? Let you sacrifice yourself while I skip on outta there? Fuck that. I won’t. I can’t,” says Sam, as ardently as Barnes.

The pair are at an impasse. They stare at one another, neither willing to relent. Neither willing to let harm come to the other. The air around them is thick with tension and words they have longed to say. Sam tries to steady his breathing; Bucky tries to unclench his jaw. Both too stubborn to concede; both too stubborn to admit their true feelings. They continue to stare, wordlessly; their gaze incendiary.

Barnes steps forward, closing the short distance between them. He places a sure hand to Wilson’s arm, absently rubbing his thumb over the exposed skin. Sam shivers and closes his eyes a moment, before sucking in a deep breath.

“Sammy, please,” says Barnes, his voice a pleading whisper. “Promise me you’ll save yourself first; that you’ll get out.”

Sam’s eyes close once more as he places his hand over Bucky’s, and says, “I will, but only if you promise you’ll come to me after I wait for you.”

Barnes offers no words in response. Instead, he wraps his arm around Sam's back, pulls the other man's body flush against his, and then captures his mouth in a kiss. At first tentative, but only briefly, as their passion from before seeps into the kiss. All wet and warm and claiming. A release of the previous tension that had enveloped both of them. An unspoken promise.


End file.
